marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
A View in the Dark
A View in the Dark is the second episode of the second season of the television series Agent Carter. Synopsis Peggy discovers her murder investigation has huge ramifications that can destroy her career, as well as everyone near and dear to her. Plot Morning begins and after a sparring session with Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter goes to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency and meets Violet, the girlfriend of Daniel Sousa. The two converse and laugh. Though Violet invites Carter to the dinner Sousa planned for him and Violet, Carter declines; this pleases Sousa because he plans to present Violet with an engagement ring. At the Arena Club, the Council of Nine meet and Thomas Gloucester and Hugh Jones tell Calvin Chadwick that they will no longer support his efforts to study Zero Matter and want him to focus on his senatorial campaign; Chadwick reluctantly agrees. However, when he tells his wife Whitney Frost, who spent her day being insulted by the director of the motion picture she was filming, about the decision, she is livid and decides to obtain the substance for herself. Carter and Sousa, after discovering that the body of Jane Scott is missing and her transporters killed, obtain a search warrant to enter Isodyne Energy Headquarters, but the Receptionist stops them, lying, saying that the building had a radioactive accident. Carter talks to Jason Wilkes and he gives her a message to meet him later at the Dunbar Hotel for more information. He does not know that Rufus Hunt was hired to kill him. on a date with Jason Wilkes]] Refusing backup from Sousa and getting wardrobe assistance from Ana Jarvis, Carter meets with Wilkes, who turns the meeting into a date, because he wants to be sure he can trust Carter before putting his life in her hands with the information he plans to reveal. The two dance and talk about Carter's past and Wilkes' upbringing before he shows her a film he stole documenting the origin of the Zero Matter that Isodyne Energy has. They decide to steal it to take it to the Strategic Scientific Reserve for study. Suddenly, Hunt and his team attack the two, but they escape. Carter sends a distress beacon to Jarvis, who is entertaining Ana by chasing Bernard the flamingo, and he alerts Sousa, forcing him to cancel his date to investigate. When Sousa sees the shell casings at the Griffith Observatory, he deploys every available agent to find Carter. in a containment vessel]] Meanwhile, Carter and Wilkes continue their plan and infiltrate Isodyne Energy Headquarters. As Carter fights Hunt and his men, Wilkes puts the Zero Matter in a containment vessel. Frost enters, and, at gunpoint, orders Wilkes to relinquish the substance. The two fight and the container falls and shatters. This triggers an implosion, which absorbs Wilkes and attaches itself to Frost. Due to the nature of the implosion, Wilkes is presumed dead, which saddens Carter. As morning arrives, Carter is upset, because, as Ana points out, she had feelings for Wilkes. Sousa apologizes to Violet for missing their date and promises that he will make it up to her. Sousa returns home in the morning as Violet is heading out to work. He apologizes for canceling their date the night before and asks her if she would like to go the movies after work to make up for it. She agrees, and tells Sousa that she loves him, a sentiment he reciprocates. infected with Zero Matter]] Frost is revealed to be alive, hiding in her closet as Chadwick bangs on her door; she looks at the black-colored wound on her forehead, seeping with Zero Matter. Cast Main Cast: *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Enver Gjokaj as Daniel Sousa Guest Stars: *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost *Reggie Austin as Doctor Jason Wilkes *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones *Chris Browning as Rufus Hunt *Sarah Bolger as Nurse Violet *Lotte Verbeek as Ana Jarvis *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts *Casey Sander as Thomas Gloucester *Randy Sklar as Kenneth *Brian Glanney as Agent Ford *Angela Cristantello as Receptionist *Carl Crudup as Frank *Kirby Lauryen as Singer *Nick Hoffa as Restaurant Owner *Robert Buscemi as Concierge *Patrick Quinlan as EMT *Nadia Tumanova as Makeup Artist (uncredited) *G. Maximilian Zarou as Shlubby Man (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Jane Scott (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Agent Beringer (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Agent White (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Eddie (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Ralph (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Agent Jacobs (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Agent Baxter (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **Howard Stark's Estate **Auerbach Theatrical Agency **Arena Club **Dunbar Hotel **Griffith Observatory **Chadwick Residence *Pasadena, California **Isodyne Energy Headquarters *Darkforce Dimension (footage) *London, England (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Malibu, California (mentioned) *Third Reich (mentioned) Events *Theft of Jane Scott's Body *Attack on Jason Wilkes *Infiltration into Isodyne Energy Headquarters *World War II (mentioned) * (mentioned) Items *Zero Matter *Atomic Bomb (mentioned) ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) Vehicles * * Creatures * **Bernard Stark Organizations *Strategic Scientific Reserve *Isodyne Energy *Council of Nine *Roxxon Corporation *Los Angeles Police Department *United States Congress (mentioned) *United States Marine Corps (mentioned) *United States Navy (mentioned) Mentioned *Michael Carter *Andrew Henry *Jack Thompson *Howard Stark *Portley * Music References External Links * * * Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Episodes